


Hardwood

by Ankh



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankh/pseuds/Ankh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel lost in the woods off-world. No trees were harmed during this fic but a few saplings may have been traumatized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardwood

"We're lost, aren't we?"

Jack threw a glare at his companion, hoping for a wince or a rueful smile or some kind of acknowledgment that Daniel had said something stupidly obvious and was really, really sorry he'd done so.

To Jack's further annoyance, Daniel just raised his eyebrows.

"Aren't we?" Daniel repeated, his tone holding more than a trace of 'I told you so' that would have goaded the Pope into swearing, let alone Jack O'Neill.

Briefly, Jack considered strangling his favorite scientist until he begged for mercy. There were no signs of life on this tree-infested planet so no witnesses - but he cast aside the idea, knowing it wasn't an option in any universe. Tickling the guy to death, maybe, or a killing look.

He waited for Daniel to say something more, to give the verbal equivalent of poking him with a sharp stick and covering him with itching powder.

"We're lost, right?"

"OK. We're lost," Jack snapped, feeling something simmer inside him.

"That was a different tree we passed back there," Daniel pointed out with a relish that suggested he was being deliberately provoking - or an idiot. "I don't remember passing that tree before."

Striving for patience, Jack bit out, "It was a tree. Just a tree. The knots made it look like it had a face carved on the trunk - just like dozens of the hundreds of trees surrounding us."

"But the tree you said was the tree we needed had a smiling face," Daniel pointed out. "The tree we should have been looking for wasn't smiling."

His voice full of warning, Jack said, "And neither am I, so quit whining."

"I am not whining!" Daniel protested hotly. "If you'd listened to me instead of coming out with all that 'macho soldiers never get lost' nonsense we wouldn't be here."

"If you hadn't been arguing with me I might have been able to concentrate on getting us back to the gate!" Jack snarled, rapidly losing patience with his companion.

"And if you hadn't decided to give Sam and Teal'c our only locator so we could pick up the MALP's beacon - our only locator, Jack! - then decided to split the team we could have got back!" Daniel shrugged off his pack, dropping it to the fern-covered ground with a careless disregard for its contents.

"What kind of moron forgets his radio?" Jack countered, tossing down his pack to join Daniel's.

Two set of hands clenched, two sets of eyes locked and spat fire.

Daniel's chin tilted up a fraction. "What kind of idiot doesn't check his is working?"

Jack stepped forward, face thrust forward, invading Daniel's personal space. "Dumb civilian!"

Daniel's lips tightened, his expression defiant, stubborn. "Brainless soldier!"

"Hey, Air Force colonel, Danny boy!"

"Twenty-three languages, Jackass!"

"Annoying..."

"Infuriating..."

"I ought to..."

"You should just..."

Jack grabbed Daniel and kissed him. Hard.

Not as hard as the tree Daniel was shoved against, but close.

Jack's tongue slipped between Daniel's lips, claiming the heated center, delving and exploring as Daniel opened up to Jack's kiss, inviting him in, deeper.

Daniel's hands fitted themselves around Jack's head, fingers gripping soft grey hair, holding Jack in place as though he might move away.

Finally they had to break apart for air and Jack rested his face against Daniel's neck, breathing in the other man's scent with every gasp, shallow exhalations gusting, hot and arousing, against responsive flesh. Daniel moaned softly, drawing Jack up for another kiss, hands sliding down the long spine to slip beneath rough fabric, finding soft skin beneath; heated flesh already coated with a sheen of sweat made stroking fingers drag against the skin as if reluctant to let go of that sweet contact.

Jack pressed forward, covering Daniel so completely that not even a molecule of air could pass between them. As their kiss gentled, slowing to a seductive slide of tongue against tongue within the Hell-hot cavern of their mouths, their bodies moved against each other in mimicry of that rhythm, small movements that aroused yet banked down the initial fire that had brought them to this. Jack gentled the kiss further, his lips brushing Daniel's sweet mouth with a tenderness that contrasted sharply with their earlier haste.

Daniel murmured approvingly, roving hands slipping round to move between their bodies, tracing the curve of the rib cage, the firm pectorals with their perfect covering of hair and soft raised nipples that hardened instantly beneath his touch, concealed by green cloth.

Jack jerked forward in reaction, seeking further stimulation as his mouth and tongue tip traced a slow, moist path along Daniel's jaw line, across cheeks, eyelids, pausing for a playful kiss on the nose before seeking the rapidly pounding pulse at Daniel's throat. Jack grazed there, teeth scraping across the vulnerable flesh, soft lips scraping against light stubble, deep inhalations drawing Daniel's scent into himself so that his senses were filled by the man he wanted to claim so badly.

Held captive by the weight of Jack's body, hard unyielding wood behind, soft press of lips in front, Daniel sought to drag his 'captor' closer, murmuring approval when Jack's hands slipped down to unfasten Daniel's pants. He gave a gasp, swiftly followed by a soft moan as Jack's hand curved around Daniel's length, sliding across the hard, hot flesh with a rhythm that was dictated by Jack's need to make the moment last, and not by the needs of his body which was crying out for more, harder, faster, now. His fingers trembling with excitement, Daniel reached for Jack, a throaty sound of pleasure escaping him as he reached Jack's cock and found it as swollen with need as his own. He nudged his cheek against Jack, coaxing the soft lips from his throat to meet his own, hungry for more kisses. Parted lips made contact as hard flesh met hard flesh, using hands and tongues and skin on skin to stroke each other to a dizzying climax.

***

The world was the same, still too many damn trees, observed Jack with the faint bemusement of one who has experienced something world-shattering and is surprised that everything around him hasn't.

Except, of course, for Daniel.

Jack drew back, aware that he was crushing his lover, still filled with a melting tenderness that he had yet to subdue and cover with his usual flippant O'Neill mask. "Hey."

Daniel opened his eyes, his gaze echoing Jack's tender emotions. "Hey, Jack."

A sudden grin lit Daniel's face and it swamped Jack with warmth and love, and he was grinning back without realizing it.

"That was..."

"Yes." Daniel's grin faded, replaced by a loving smile as Jack reached forward to pluck a strip of bark from Daniel's hair. "Um, Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack asked, distracted as he reflected on how Daniel's hair felt so good against his fingertips. It would look wonderful against a white pillow, or blue, or maybe dark red, or cream, or...

"Next time we decide to..."

"'Decide'?" Jack asked, a little warily.

Daniel's gaze was direct, filled with an honesty that demanded the same of Jack. "So you really got lost?"

Jack opened his mouth, reconsidered his answer then looked rueful. "No. We're about a mile from the gate, due east."

"And I didn't forget my radio," Daniel said, as though stating something that was obvious to both of them.

"Mine's fine. I just...switched it off. Then I switched it on standby again," Jack confessed.

Daniel nodded, not at all surprised. "Mine is in the pack. I saw the way you were looking at me just before you suggested splitting up." He gave a little snort of amusement. "Well, this has only happened three times in the past fortnight so I had a clue..."

Jack gave a slow grin. "I told Teal'c we'd call in if we got into trouble."

"So." Daniel's arms came up to wrap around himself, a defensive move that he was unaware of but Jack was all too familiar with. "Is this how it's going to be, Jack? If we want to...get lost again?"

Jack was silent for a moment, clearly deep in thought. Eventually, he said softly, "I really, really like getting...lost with you. Really. A lot. I'd like to...get lost with you a lot more. So how about maybe next time we want to...get lost, we can try this at home? My place." Jack leaned forward to press a light kiss on Daniel's smiling mouth, gently unfolding Daniel's arms and stroking them soothingly. "Your place. Wherever. Just no more trees!"

"Oh, I don't know," Daniel said, licking his lips as if to catch a trace of Jack. "I like this tree. It's a great tree. You don't know what you're missing."

Jack gave his lover a speculative look, gaze drifting over the kiss-swollen mouth and bare thighs and groin. There was a twitch, a stir of interest that sent a wave of lust through him that was shocking in its intensity and caught him by surprise. He moved forward on automatic pilot, responding to the siren call.

"How long till we're due to rendezvous?" Jack muttered, homing in on Daniel's mouth.

"Forty minutes," Daniel replied, his voice deep and faintly breathless. "Though from the way Sam was grinning, I don't think they'll be too surprised if we're late."

"Long enough," growled Jack, dropping back against the tree and hauling Daniel closer. "Until tonight of course," Jack added after a long, deep kiss.

"I'll hold you to that," Daniel said before proceeding to show Jack exactly why 'their' tree was so special.

Trees would never look the same again.


End file.
